The Titan's Carnival
by DancingQueerYmir
Summary: Mikasa had become accustomed to her life at the travelling circus known as The Titan's Carnival. Silk dancers, Trapeze Artists, a Contortionist, Norwegian Fire Dancers, A Bear on a Unicycle named Eren, and a icy staring Lion-tamer that could see straight into Mikasa's soul. They all may perform well on stage, but behind the scenes are scars of WW1. Mikaani &Yumikuri. Manga Spoilers
1. Act 1

A/N: So this is kinda my first time uploading a fic anywhere. Ever. But I've written a lot and gotten a lot of good feedback from friends. I did a lot of research for this story. I plan on learning fire breathing soon so that whole part was simple, plus I'm friends with many bellydancers. A chunk of my family are also descendants from Russian Romani people so don't try the whole cultural appropriation shit at me. So on that note, enjoy. I'll update as often as I can.

* * *

The Titan's Carnival  
Act 1

She sharpened her blades under the glow of artificial light and smiled at the bright glint that reflected off the paper-thin edges.

"Mikasaaaa, hurry up! The show starts in an hour and ye aren't even in make-up yet!" The young brunette said in her thick Irish accent as she adjusted her corset and bosom.

"Easy, Sasha. If the blades aren't sharp they bounce and if they bounce they risk hitting you. You know that." The half Japanese girl says nodding to the light scar across Sasha's cheek. Sasha pouted and flopped back onto the couch, skirts following her in an almost ghostly wave. Mikasa gave that delicate smile she seldom used and continued to sharpen the last of her knives. She minded the edges with care, for she wasn't bluffing about the sharpness of the blades affecting their performance. Mikasa may have only hit Sasha once, but that's all she needed to be 100% more cautious when it came to her skill.

Mikasa gently set the last throwing knife into the wooden crate and shut the lid, letting her fingers linger a little longer than necessary. It was almost a ritual of sentiment as Sasha had noticed early onto their career.

"Get dressed and made-up. I'll be guarding the door outside. Don't need Leonhardt busting in again do we?" Sasha giggled as she ducked out of the trailer nearly missing a pen that stuck into the back wall. Mikasa smiled after the girl and her ponytail had exited the room. She turned her lithe but much toned body back to the vanity, checking the time on her pocket watch. _5:15, I have 45 minutes…Sasha was making it seem like I had 5, _she thought to herself as she pulled out a black leather strip that was in no way see-through. She discarded her white blouse and replaced it with a more form-fitting red one, then pulled a worn black leather vest over it. She removed her skirt and pulled a pair of black hose on and tied assorted colored silk belts around her waist. Lastly were a pair of black boots and her trademark red scarf. She remembered overhearing a conversation about people thinking the scarf had originally been white and was stained with the blood of her last assistant. She laughed at them saying Sasha was her first and only assistant, and then said she'd got it from the bear, Eren. Just to screw with them.

Lathering the gel on her hands, she slicked her raven black hair back to give it a more casual look. After fixing up a few stray strands and scrubbing the gel off her hands with a nearby towel, she went to her make-up. She outlined her almond eyes with charcoal and painted her lips a red that matched her blouse, finishing by contouring her already defined cheekbones and a hint of blush. Standing up she examined herself and made sure everything was in place. After feeling satisfied with her appearance, she took the black strip of leather and tucked it in her belt, then picked up her crate of knives and exited the trailer.

Sasha jumped at the sound of the trailer door being thrown open and looked back at Mikasa. The brunette quickly bounded up the steps and took hold of the crate.

"Go round everyone up and see what Armin's plan is, ye?" Sasha said as she smiled and took the crate to the big red and white striped tent. Mikasa nodded and went to the trailer closest to hers. She stared at the mural of the trapeze artists on the side before rapping her fist on the door lightly. After some loud commotion the door swung open.

"O-oh, Mikasa! Is it time to get set up already? Jean, get up!" The freckled boy shouted to his partner across the trailer. "Oh, shit, Marco it's 5:30!" Jean's blonde head poked out around the corner startling Marco with his information. They immediately slammed the trailer door shut. Mikasa heard the ruffle of fabric and clanking of metal and decided to move to the next trailer. Before Mikasa could even get her fist to the door of the lion tamer's abode the door swung open nearly hitting the Asian girl in the face. A small blonde appeared before her and ran head first into her collar bone, knocking Mikasa down the three steps it took to get to the door and bringing the tiny blonde with her.

"Fucking HELL, Ackerman! Why were you at my door?!" The smaller girl said in her thick Russian accent, getting up and brushing the dust off of her red tail coat and adjusting the hat pinned to her head. Mikasa sat up with a groan and stared into the other girls crystal blue eyes.

"Sasha told me to round everyone up who wasn't already out of their trailer, Annie...bitch." Despite the profanities they called each other the lion-tamer extended her hand out to the taller woman. Mikasa took it gratefully and pulled herself off the ground with an, "umpf." She dusted her ass off and fixed her hair a bit.

"Go get your jugglers and I'll get the fire dancers." Mikasa said to Annie before departed to the fire dancers shared trailer. She heard a small snort from the other girl as she headed to the Juggler's trailer. After knocking repeatedly on the door, Mikasa busted loudly into the flame painted trailer and tore the blankets bed, leaving the girls exposed.

"Ymir, wake the fuck up we have a show in 15 min- for fuck's sake you two aren't even dressed yet. I expect as much from Ymir but, Historia this is a little uncharacteristic." Historia sat up, rubbing her eyes and elbowing Ymir in the ribs. Her blonde locks were in a tangled yet graceful mess past her shoulders. That was when Mikasa realized she was topless.

"Oh. Oh shit. Ok, show starts in 15 minutes. Hurry up and deal with that thing." Mikasa said quickly and avoiding eye contact as she pointed towards Ymir's toned, freckled body. Ymir grunted as she started to sit up. Mikasa sped out the front door before she saw more of both the girls than she ever wanted to. She heard an, "oh shit," behind her as she slammed the door shut and what sounded like very fast movement and thudding. _At least they are getting ready. _She shook her head in hopes that it would shake the mental image of half naked Historia out of her mind. She walked towards that trademark red and white tent, humming one of the many circus-y sounding tunes they played during the show. She heard the gravel crunch next to her and noticed the young lion tamer with the hooked nose had reappeared. Judging by the not so stoic look of embarrassment on her face she'd just been in a similar situation with Bertholdt and Reiner, the German jugglers.

"I have the strangest feeling we just went through the same circumstances." The knife-thrower commented quietly. Annie merely looked up and nodded in sympathy. When they entered the back 'room' of the tent, almost everyone was circled around Armin. The blonde man, as Mikasa had noted, had grown significantly since they'd first met. His hair was tied back in ponytail and his muscular form shown through his shirt. He smiled at Mikasa as she joined the circle.

"So it seems all we're missing is Ymir, Historia, Bertholdt and Reiner, but just in case let's do roll call. Mikasa and Sasha?"

"Here." Both girls echoed, raising their arms.

"Erwin and Levi?"

"Here!," The larger man, Erwin yells from the rafters,

"Heading to set up!" The other much smaller man, Levi shouts next to him.

"Jean and Marco?"

"Present!" Marco shouts as he and Jean bust through the tent's flaps and start climbing the ladder to their set up stage.

"Connie?"

Silence. _Damn it! I thought for sure Sasha would get him. _A loud thud and then a grunt echoed in the room.

"Shit, here, sorry. I fell asleep." The scrawny bald man known as Connie said.

"Just don't fall asleep mid-act again. Hanji!" Armin shouted towards the cages. A spectacled woman with reddish brown hair popped up from behind a crate.

"Yes, sir?" She asked happily.

"Is Eren cooperating today?" He inquired, tucking his clipboard under his arm.

"He is very cooperative today! And cuddly, too!" She said, scratching behind the large Brown Bear's ear. She adjusted his vest and lead him to the group. Mikasa immediately went over to the bear and hugged him around his neck, scratching behind his ears and rubbing his muzzle lovingly.

"You be a good boy today, ok?" She said, looking into the gentle beasts eyes and holding his face in place. Eren let out a little huff and licked her face. She chuckled gently.

"Good boy."

"How about my lion, Hanji?" Leonhardt's slick Russian accent rang out. Hanji's smile dropped quickly.

"He is very irritable today. I would recommend sitting this one out." Hanji instantly regretted what she said when she saw the fury on the Russian's features.

"I tame lion's, Hanji. If it isn't irritated then I would be out of a job, wouldn't I?" Annie's voice was sharp as she unhooked her whip and stormed over to the cages. Mikasa sighed and stood up just in time for the last 4 of the group to show up.

"Perfect timing. You four are on first with Trapeze and Silk. Get your asses out there and start the show," Armin tossed a megaphone at Ymir, "You get to do opening announcements." Ymir growled as she dragged a cart full paraffin oil and different types of torches. Historia followed, twirling a box of long matches in her slender fingers. A chunk of blonde hair on each side of her head had been braided and tied back. Her blue bra had been decorated with sequins and coins to match Ymir's red one. Both girls also had coordinated skirts and coins and belts to match their tops. A chain crown connecting to the gold and red baratte held Ymir's long brown tresses back, and the burn scars on her arms, neck and face we're out in the open. She liked to show them off with pride, Historia had explained, saying she learned to become the best from them. The fire dancers and juggler's entered the main room.

"Alright, everyone else into position. Leonhardt, figure out if that lion is performing tonight or not." Armin yelled in Annie's direction. All he got in reply was a whip crack. From the main event area, Ymir's Norwegian laced voice could be heard announcing the start of the show.

"Welcome, Ladies, Gentlemen and those other or not specified, to The Titan's Carnival!" As she ended the sentence, Historia lit two stave torches and handed one off to Ymir. Bertholdt and Reiner started juggling with such talent that it looked like dancing. Levi and Erwin strategically danced through silk as they descended from the rafters, causing many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' in the audience.

"Ymir…," Historia called out quietly (and sweetly with her cute German accent), while lighting the other end of her stave, "It's really busy tonight. Please don't catch yourself on fire again." Ymir laughed loudly as she lit her staff as well.

"Don't worry short-stuff. I'm feeling good tonight." The tall girl said before taking a swig from the paraffin and passing the bottle to Historia. The blonde took the oil in her mouth and set the bottle into the wagon, stepping back and twirling the flame-licked staff through her hands and fingers in sync with Ymir. They danced and moved to the Romani music they'd grown accustomed to traveling as 'gypsies', the ignorant had called them. The audience was mesmerized by the two women's ability in belly-dancing, especially with fire.

Mikasa peeked out behind the tent in time to see Marco and Jean start to trapeze to one another, artfully flipping and gripping one another from one trapeze to the next. She looked at them in awe. No matter how many times she'd seen their show, it never ceased to amaze her. A loud roar shocked her back into reality and she turned quickly to see Annie on her back and staring at the ceiling in confusion. She immediately ran over assuming the worst.

Annie had been trying to coax the lion into being calm with meat, it usually worked but tonight he was not having it. In fact he was so 'not having it' he took a swipe at his tamer through the bars of his cage. The blonde wasn't sure how she'd ended up on the floor but here she was. Staring at the ceiling. Grey eyes bore into hers suddenly, laced with worry.

"Annie? You ok?" Mikasa asked worriedly, gasping when she noticed the bloodied gashes on her shoulder. "Oh shit, Annie, you are not performing tonight. Come on. "

Mikasa helped Annie up carefully, which must've knocked the blonde out of her shock because her hand immediately flew up to the deep gashes.

"I-I don't understand he's n-never been like this…" Leonhardt stuttered out. Hanji quickly ran over and pressed a rag against her shoulder to halt the bleeding. Annie winced and sat in a chair.

"I'll take a look at him later. He might be sick if this is how he is behaving. You however are going to need stitches now. Come with me." Hanji spoke as she led Annie out of the tent and presumably to her own trailer that also doubled as the first aid room. Mikasa wanted to trail after them but she knew she'd be on soon. Mikasa returned to the flap that lead to the main event room and peaked from behind the curtain. Ymir and Historia had replaced the staves with poi, fire retardant ropes with fireballs on the end. The women moved their hips to the music while skillfully dancing around each other, flames licking the air around them in dangerous curiosity. Suddenly, as the song was coming to a close, the woman stopped their movements, whirling the poi in front of them like propellers, and released the oil from their lips in burst that created a finale of fireballs.

In sync, the two jugglers had caught the last of each other's juggling pins and were now balancing them on their elbow, foot, head and one in each hand. Jean and Marco had finished their show on their trapeze with a flip and a flourish and Erwin and Levi were gripping each other's forearm, hanging upside down in a tangle of silk. Mikasa realized just how packed they were tonight by the deafening sound of applause and cheers.

"Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie you guys are on next while the other's reset." Mikasa motioned for Sasha to bring her crate. Ymir and Historia came back through the flap to the main room first followed by Reiner and Bert.

"You tell me not to burn myself then burn yourself, you are the definition of a hypocrite you know that?" The bronze woman reprimanded her petit blonde and poured water on the burn forming on Historia's forearm. Historia visibly winced and growled loudly.

"Where is Annie?" Bertholdt asked looking through the crowd, sweat from worry forming on his brow. Mikasa decided to let Armin deal with him and walked to her wooden wheel where Sasha followed. The brunette stood in position to be strapped in, but first gave the crowd a little show. Sasha tore off her skirts, revealing a sexy garter belt and frill combo. She winked and blew a kiss to the audience and stood on the wooden platform. Meanwhile, Connie entertained the crowd with his trade. He was, of course, Connie the Contortionist.

Mikasa squeezed Sasha's hand lightly as she finished tightening the leather straps. Sasha smiled at her and squeezed back.

"Mé muinín agat, deirfiúr." Sasha spoke quietly. I trust you, Sister.


	2. Act 2

Author's Note: See bottom.

* * *

Act 2

"I trust you, Sister." Sasha repeated in English. Mikasa smiled and moved her hand to the edge of the wheel, giving it a nice spin. She grabbed the crate of knives and walked about 15 feet back. Connie, walking on his hands, handed Mikasa the megaphone with his feet.

"Now, my friends, before I get started," she began, lifting three of her knives, "this is obviously a very dangerous act. I would like to ask none of you kids or adults try this in your home, or backyard or even your friend's house. This, down here, is also not a magic trick. As you can see, there are no wires attached to my knives." To reassure the crowd, she juggles them briefly, "now, sit back and enjoy the show." She winked and tossed the megaphone back to Connie who caught it once again with his feet.

Mikasa blocked out the rest of the world now. It was only her, her target, and her knives. She lifted the first knife and threw it in a blur, missing Sasha's leg by mere millimeters. The audience gasped in unison, but Mikasa could not hear it. Focusing on her next mark, she let another blade go, this one narrowly missing Sasha's bicep. The raven haired woman then lifted two knives in each hand and released the blades in unison, both striking the wood a centimeter from either side of the girls thin waist. To add a nice little tease to the audience, Mikasa unleashed one right between Sasha's legs, a hard glare from Sasha made a small smile form on the knife thrower's lips.

For the finale, Mikasa pulled the black leather strip from her belt. She focused on Sasha solely as she tied it across her eyes. She gauged the speed at which she was spinning, her position when she had impaired her own vision. In her mind, she could still see Sasha spinning, her exact position, everything in real time. The raven girl kissed her last 4 knives for good luck and aimed in her mind. With a mental lock-on, Mikasa lifted the first knife and unleashed all 4 with mind numbing speed. She listened carefully, _thuk thuk thuk kathuk-crack._ Mikasa breathed in sharply, that last one sounded off. She quickly tore off the black leather strip and studied her work. Sasha looked fine, no injury and the four knives that Mikasa unleashed blindfolded hit their- _no wait, one is missing. _Mikasa realized suddenly. She started to panic and walked quickly to the wheel and stopped it. The crowd had started their applause and whistling and all that other shit audiences do.

"Sasha, where is the last knife?" She inquired, unbuckling the brunette and counting each knife over and over. _There should be 10, where is the tenth? Why is there only 9? _Sasha only nodded down to her calf. Mikasa suddenly realized what had happened when she saw the long wooden splinters embedded in Sasha's bare calf as she unbuckled her. There was a gaping, knife-hilt sized hole by her leg. _My blade…hit backwards? _Sasha was clinging to Mikasa for support when she unbuckled the last cuff.

"Connie, grab my knives, carefully mind you, and bring them to the back," Mikasa said as she bowed, helping Sasha do so as well before helping her limp off to the back, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, that hasn't happened since I first started learning how to throw knives," Mikasa gushed as she lead the other girl and set her down in a chair, "Stay here, I'm gonna grab some tweezers and gauze." Mikasa ran off to Hanji's trailer to retrieve the supplies.

"Sasha, what happened?" Armin said calmly as he strode over, clipboard still under his arm.

"It's ok, nothing too bad. Mikasa blade just hit backwards and cracked some of the wood into my leg. Connie's getting' her knives and what not," Sasha replied shakily, "It could've been worse."

Armin sighed and scratched the back of his neck lightly, "Yeah that's true. What is it with you guys today? Everyone is getting injured. Is it a full moon or something?"

Historia piped behind him, "Actually, smarty boss-man, it is." Ymir chuckled at her tiny girlfriend's word choice before refilling her bottle with Paraffin oil*. Armin let out a visible huff and turned to face Historia, "Easy, _Mädchen*_, or I'll ground you." He threatened.

"I'm 20, you fairy fuckin' basta-" She was cut off by Ymir's hand covering her mouth.

"Now, now, love. That's no way to talk to the smarty boss-man." The Scandoromani woman laughed out quietly into the other girl's ear. Mikasa returned with tweezers, gauze and alcohol. She kneeled in front of Sasha and handed her a bottle of whisky.

"Drink this. This is going to hurt." Mikasa held Sasha's injured leg gently and started pulling out the smallest of the splinters. It wasn't until Sasha took a few large gulps of the whisky she quickly tore out one of the largest splinters. It was easily embedded an inch into her calf muscle. The small whimper of pain from Sasha was enough to make Mikasa want to punch herself in the face. She made quick work of pulling out all of the slivers of wood, trying to ignore the tears running down the other girls face. A small 'I'm so sorry' escaped the Asian girl's lips as she poured the alcohol on the cuts to disinfect them. She felt the hand the brunette had been resting on Mikasa shoulder tighten to the point that her nails began to draw blood through her shirt and vest.

Meanwhile, in Hanji's trailer. Annie was doing her damned best not to cry in front of the medic/animal coordinator. She loved her lion. She never actually used her whip to hurt him. It was all for show. In fact, Annie fucking hated the thing. She always thought it was stupid that other lion tamers used them to try and get the beasts to submit. Her lion didn't even notice the whip. Her beast was different. Her beast was deaf. That was the main reason Annie even bothered with the creature in the first place. She knew that a deaf lion would not do well in the wild, and felt a responsibility to keep it safe here. The lion tamer also hated seeing it in the cage, but when it wasn't the day of a show, it was free to roam in the main event room so long as the gates around it were completely closed and locked. Annie lightly brushed her fingers along the stitches in her shoulder. _"He might be sick if this is how he is behaving." _Hanji had said. Annie covered her eyes with her forearm as a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

Hanji lead Eren back into his cage after the show had ended. The finale of the show always ended with everyone out performing except for Annie, Mikasa and Sasha. Annie had locked herself away in her trailer and from what she'd heard, and Mikasa had done the same. Sasha had joined the others in the mess tent to get food, as usual. Hanji sighed as she locked Eren into his cage, the bear's bright green eyes looking at her curiously.

"You guys sure are a handful." She said, tickling the bottom of his back paws. He huffed and swatted her hands away playfully. Hanji laughed and walked toward the lion's cage. As soon as the beast noticed Hanji's approach, it arched its back and started to growl.

"Now, now Tikho*. Calm down, dear. It's just Hanji." Hanji tried to reassure the beast. She knew there was no point in talking to Tikho, but she didn't care. The beast stepped back several feet away from Hanji in its cage, and that was when she realized that the lion had been limping on its front right paw. _Shit, _Hanji thought, _How the hell am I gonna get a look at that…?_ She suddenly had an idea.

Busting into the mess-hall, Hanji simply shouted, "I'm going into town, I should be back in a day or two," then ran to Annie's trailer. She quickly rapped her fist against the door.

"Annie, it's Hanji." The door almost immediately swung open. The lion tamers eyes were puffy and her hair and clothes were disheveled.

"_Chto ne tak s Tikho*?_ What is wrong with Tikho? Is he sick?" Leonhardt asked speedily, anxiety cracking her voice. Hanji laughed lightly at the uncharacteristically worried state.

"Don't worry. I think he just has something stuck in his paw. I'm going to the city to get Ether* so I can knock him out and take a look at him. I'll be taking the Model T." The more Hanji spoke the more neutral Annie's face became, which the much older woman had come to learn was her version of a smile.

"_Konechno*_, of course! I drove it last, so the keys should still be under the seat." Hanji smiled and bowed her head curtly then headed off to the groups shared car that'd been a gift from Erwin, the only American in the troupe. Annie shut the door and felt as if a ton had been lifted off her shoulders. She shuffled over to her bed and flopped down onto it, staring at the drawings she had long ago pinned on the ceiling. Humming _Kalinka*_, she smiled at the photo of her and Bertholdt and Reiner as children. She remembered the boys arguing about who got to keep it after it was developed, but little did they know she had written her address for it to be delivered to while they were quarreling. She traced the drawings of fairy like creatures that she had drawn in her free time, her favorite being a unicorn with a forest green hide.

The lion tamer had just started to doze off when there was another knock at the door. She exhaled in irritation and got up. _It's probably Hanji having trouble figuring out where the damn keys are. _Annie swung the door open to tell Hanji off only to meet eyes with a certain tall Asian woman. The lion tamer stood there, head poking out of her trailer, with a slack-jawed questioning look on her face.

"I, uh, I b-brought you food." Mikasa struggled out. _She looks really cute right now…_ The raven haired girl mentally punched herself back into reality and handed the girl one of the plates of food out of the two she had in her hands. Annie stood up straight and accepted the plate.

"Oh. Thank you. I didn't even realize I had hunger…"Annie scrunched her nose up at the words coming out of her mouth. _Wait no that's not how it is said. _Mikasa noticed her struggle with words.

"I was hungry," Mikasa stated. The lion tamer snapped up suddenly in confusion, "That's how you say it. 'I didn't even realize I was hungry.'" She said, her rare small smile shining brightly on her porcelain face.

"Would you like to eat here? With me, I mean." The blonde asked quietly, motioning to the inside of her trailer. Mikasa was shocked a bit but she didn't let that show on her face as she nodded and walked inside holding her plate of food carefully, Annie closed the door lightly behind her. The taller woman took in the plainness of the trailer's interior. There was a single wardrobe and a bed. A full body mirror lay haphazardly against the same wall as the wardrobe. The only sort of personal decoration was the drawings and photo pinned above the bed. Mikasa sat down on the mattress and studied the drawings carefully.

"Did you draw these?" She asked, taking note of the detail made to the wings of fairy creatures and lines in the faces of gentle goblins. Annie simply hummed a concurring response and set next to her on the bed.

The two girls ate in silence to enjoy their food after that, Mikasa occasionally glancing up and staring at the detailed drawings. Annie for some reason, felt very shy about Mikasa seeing them. The lion tamer couldn't quite put her thumb on the feeling, but it felt…nice.

"Can I ask you a personal question? If you don't feel like answering, I understand." The taller girl had said suddenly, setting her empty plate down on the bedside table. Annie hesitated for a moment. _Why should I share anything with this woman, no, why do I want to…? _Annie sighed inwardly and set her empty plate on top of the other one. "Go ahead."

"Why did you join the circus? Most of the people here, they love it and you can see it on their faces, but you…you look like your fighting this inner battle everyday on whether or not you should high-tail it out of here. You always look just…sad, I guess." As Mikasa monologue, Annie couldn't help but tighten her fists until her knuckles were red.

"Is that why you come here? To try and help because I look weak?" The blonde woman stood up suddenly. "I do not go to you and tell you how you look, because what I see is pent up anger and guilt from past mistakes. You do not let anyone in passed bones and tissue that guard heart, unless it is that bear, or Sasha." The other woman was taken off guard by Annie's violent outburst, shock clearly splayed across her face. The lion-tamer suddenly felt guilty, realizing that she had said more to Mikasa than she probably ever had and it was because the taller girl…_She cares about how I feel…_Annie realized.

"I would never think you are weak, Annie. In fact, you are probably the strongest person I know. Not many people can walk away from a lion pouncing or mauling them…" Mikasa had opened her mouth to say more but looked like she was struggling. She furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to figure out how to put her thoughts into a coherent sentence. Annie sighed and once again turned her gaze to the picture of her and her childhood friends.

"I joined the circus because of Reiner and Bertholdt," Annie said quietly, but just loud enough for Mikasa to hear, "I remember them telling me when were children about grand place with animals that could perform and people flying through air on wire. At the time, it seemed like most magical place on earth." Annie smiled lightly at the fond memory, "When _Rossiya_ had gone into civil war, I found out that all of fighting my father, a German radical mind you, had trained me with was to overthrow the Czar*. I was 19 at time, and I felt it unfair that I was trained to give my life for something that I had no interest of fighting in. So I went to Bertholdt and Reiner's and told them we should run away. It was sickening for me, however. I had fled from Germany because of war and then I ended up fleeing _Rossiya_ for same reason. Anyway, the "Join-the-circus" part had been Reiner's Idea. When I had saw Tikho, I knew that as long as he was here, I would stay. That beautiful beast, well…cub at the time, had caught my heart." The blonde woman snuck a glance at the other, and when she realized she'd been intently listening the whole time, turned her head to meet her eyes.

"Why do you want to know this?" She had asked with a twinge of curiosity as well as suspicion in her voice.

"Because I want to know more about the woman who can't see past my shoulder but can tame the king of the jungle." Mikasa said without hesitation, but a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Annie chuckled quietly, catching it before the other woman attempted to hide it behind her scarf. The blonde girl stared down at her hands, absentmindedly brushing her thumbs over the scars on her knuckles.

"When I was a girl," Mikasa started, and Annie looked up to listen, "my parents were taken from me. My mother was from Japan and my father was Dutch…we'd been living in Holland when men had broken into our house. They killed my parents. Since brothels had become illegal in Holland sex trades had become all too common*. They intended to sell me into one. As they were transferring me to a carriage in the woods to be transported, a bear attacked the men, yet it looked like it was protecting me. That's why we keep Eren around. He's the one who saved me. He kept my warm for 2 months in the winter, I lived off plants the bear would eat and would cook fish he'd bring me from the river, and when I saw this place, I came seeking refuge and got it." The raven-haired woman's eyes glistened with ready to be shed tears, but she held them back. Annie had been plunged into deep thought. _This girl comes to me and says I'm sad, but she is much worse off than me…I left as a choice. She was forced to leave. _

Annie gently set her hand on the other girls shoulder, a stern but understanding look in her eyes told Mikasa all she needed to know. _You are strong. _The taller woman smiled gently, hesitantly resting her hand on top of the other girls. They started shifting closer together, eyes flickering between each other's eyes and lips. They were mere centimeter's apart, their breath unknowingly being held as skin gently brushed against sk-

A deafening, bellowing and ground-shaking explosion made the women immediately jump apart and stare at the front door. They shared a glance that only spelled terror, their thoughts stating the same inquiry. _I thought the war was over. _The women slowly made for the front door and opened it with the utmost caution. Outside, a fire was burning in the center of the dirt courtyard of the circle of trailers. If you looked closely at the flames, you could see a cart of full of equipment being scorched into ruin.

"FUCKING HELL GOD DAMN IT. FAEN POKKER. Dritt…*" An unmistakable Norwegian voice rang out over the roar of the flames. Ymir stood up and angrily brushed the debris and dirt off of her tan arms and legs, acknowledging the burn holes in her shirt and trousers. "I can't fucking believe I dropped the god damn torch I never drop the fucking torch. Absolute bullshit, I dropped it into the god damn cart too. "Faen…" Ymir seemed to realize the several feet they had been blown back by the blast. Historia had started to stir now, rolling on to her stomach and grasping a hand to her back.

"Ugh fick, Ymir, mein Rücken…*" The smaller girl groaned out, slowly getting on to her hands and knees. Mikasa quickly ran to her trailer to retrieve a damp towel and attempt to put the inferno out while Annie ran to assist Historia and Ymir.

"Are you ok, Ymir? Do you need any medical help?" Annie asked, just in case.

"WHAT?!" Ymir shouted. Annie jumped, realizing she was temporarily (she hoped) deaf from the blast and seemed fine, she waved her off to help Mikasa control the blaze. Ymir rolled her eyes and ran to fetch something to put the fire out, as several other had joined Mikasa already. The lion-tamer returned her attention to the other blonde who still hadn't gotten on her feet. Annie then noticed the gaping burn hole in the back of her shirt and the long, ragged burns that stretched across the length of the Historia's back. Annie noticed how the girl shook. _She's gonna pass out. _Annie leant down and wrapped Historia's arm over her shoulder for support, lifting the girl to her feet, a yelp of pain escaping her lips.

"Hanji's trailer is just on other side of the courtyard, can you help me get you there so I can treat burns?" Annie asked before taking any further steps. Historia nodded and slowly walked while gripping into the other blonde's arm. _For such petit woman she has very harsh grip, _the Russian thought to herself.

By the time they had gotten to Hanji's trailer Annie was more or less supporting _all_ of Historia's weight. The smaller girl was close to blacking out. The burns on her back were not too severe that she'd need to go to a hospital, but she was going to have scars and the healing process was going to be hell. Annie laid the other girl on Hanji's 'operating' table and retrieved a pair of scissors.

"I'm going to have to cut shirt off to treat burns." She told the girl. Historia did not respond. _She passed out. Not very high pain tolerance. Oh well, I suppose that is good thing in current situation. _The lion-tamer thought to herself as she cut what remained of the shirt off her back. The skin was very dark red, making Annie re-evaluate the severity of the girls burns.

"Shit. Where is that Tannic* at?" Annie rummaged through the trailers many drawers and cupboards before finding the Tannic Acid. _Ok, uh, should probably run cold water over it first…_Annie seized one of the containers of water the Doctor kept around and slowly and carefully poured it against the burns, not worrying about the water pooling on the floor. A pained gasp left Historia's lips. As if she sensed it, Ymir busted into the trailer without a word and stood across from Annie to examine her girlfriends back.

"Is fire out? Here keep pouring water on her back- gently- I'm going to soak her dressings." Annie said quickly while handing the container over to the taller woman. She moved to fill a metal bowl with the Tannic.

"The others are working on the last of the flames, yeah. Is she going to be ok?" The crack in the fire-dancer voice made Annie's heart drop.

"Once I dress wounds she should be fine. She'll be in pain for long while, and they are going to scar. She's going to need help recovering." Annie soaked several rolls of wide bandages in the bowl. She waited for them to be fully soaked before asking Ymir to help the girl sit up right. Once she had, they wrapped the soaked bandages around her body until the burns had been thoroughly covered.

"There…those should be good for now. Bring her back in morning so I can re-wrap them and make sure they are not infected. Also make sure she sleeps on stomach." Ymir only nodded at Annie's words before carefully scooping up the small, unconscious woman in her arms. The lion tamer sighed, combing her fingers through her light blonde hair.

"Also, Ymir. Take good care of that girl," Ymir looked at Annie questioningly, "if she hadn't been injured, I'd send Tikho on you."

Ymir simply nodded and promptly left.

"This has been a very long day," the blonde said as she looked for something to mop up the water, "I only pray tomorrow will be better…"

* * *

Author's Notes: I study a lot of languages and cultures, don't look at me ;

Paraffin Oil: It's lamp oil. I study fire dancing and and breathing and am learning it myself. It's what we use to breathe fire, essentially.

Mädchen: young girl in German. _  
_

Tikho: Russian for Quiet. Since he's deaf. /it's cute don't look at me/

_Chto ne tak s Tikho: _What is wrong with Tikho in Russian

Ether: Anesthetic used in WW1 and in hospitals.

_Konechno: _Of Course in Russian

_Kalinka_: Russian folk song dating back to the mid 1800's. Not one of my favorites but definitely most recognized.

"When _Rossiya_ had gone into civil war, I found out that all of fighting my father, a German radical mind you, had trained me with was to overthrow the Czar*..." Rossiya is Russian for Russia. The Czar Nicholas II was overthrown March 15, 1917, this makes Annie born in 1898.

"Since brothels had just become illegal in Holland sex trades had become all too common..." In 1911 a new public morality act was enacted in the Netherlands. Article 250bis of the penal code states that it is forbidden to give opportunity for prostitution [brothel keeping]. Mikasa was born 1899 so she was about 12 when she was abducted.

FAEN: FUCK in Norwegian

POKKER: Darn equivalent in Norwegian (Thank you to the anon that corrected me on these. My friend who barely remember's her home language is helping me and I don't think she remember shit lol.)

Dritt: Shit.

Fick: Fuck in German.

meine Rücken: My back in German.

Tannic Acid: This was a medicinal acid used to treat burns in WW1. It was used for both incendiary and mustard gas burns. It was and still is very effecctive.

Thank you so much for reading, guys~ Gonna get into the background of more characters next chapter3


	3. Act 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: So when I write my fics, I tend to listen to music that relates to what I am writing. Since this piece involves so many culturally rich characters I'm always excited to pop open YouTube and find a playlist of cultural folk songs or music of this time. However, since I was writing about Ymir's heritage in this chapter, I figured I'd find some Balkan Romani Music. I made the mistake of reading some of the comments and was so pissed I had to stop and rewrite the entire chapter. Please, my lovely readers understand that 'Gypsy' is a derogative term. When I was little and being bad my mum used to tell me she'd sell me to the gypsies. At the time I had no clue what that meant, and when I asked her neither did she, it turned out. They are Romani/Romana people. I may not believe in a lot of the things they do but I don't slander their culture. They also have nothing to do with Romania, so don't make that assumption either. You're gonna learn soon why Ymir travels alone and doesn't follow the Romani beliefs. Sorry for throwing this at you guys, but I hope you enjoyed this lesson on respecting cultures and not bigots. 3 Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I had to get some immunization shots today and my arms are so sore it hurts to type. I'll make up for it next week.

* * *

Act 3

After Ymir had left Hanji's tent with Historia, Annie set to cleaning up the mess she'd made of the trailer. Soon after, the door opened and Mikasa stepped in. Ash covered the girl from almost head to toe. The raven-haired girl didn't notice anyone was even in the same trailer until she heard the loud snort and giggle from the other side of the room. Mikasa's head snapped up. Annie's whole body was shaking and she was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks with her hand.

It was easily the cutest thing she'd ever seen the lion-tamer do.

Mikasa smiled and grabbed a rag, pouring some of the water from Hanji's container onto it before scrubbing the ash off her arms and face. Annie's smile was quickly hidden away as she walked over to the taller woman and took the towel from her hands. She dabbed at the black smudges across Mikasa face. Mikasa simply studied the lion-tamers concentrated face, her sky blue eyes, her fair complexion, her furrowed brow…her lips that had been pressed into thin lines.

"You're beautiful." That was all the knife-thrower had to say to get Annie to drop the dirty rag and freeze. Her face went from concentration to a startled deer. It was odd for a woman who could literally take down a bear.

"Annie?" Mikasa was starting to worry now. Annie had taken a sudden interest in her feet and the look on her face spoke of a mental struggle. Annie wouldn't look up.

"I'm going to check on Tikho." Annie quickly exited the trailer without another word. Mikasa stared after her. _What…what just happened…?_

* * *

Ymir gently set Historia front first onto their bed before laying herself down next the injured blonde. She lightly brushed callused fingers across the other girls pale cheek.

"I'm so sorry…"

Historia stirred slightly, eyes fluttering open. Ymir smiled gently.

"Hey, _Litja_*. How are you feeling?" Ymir spoke uncharacteristically softly. Historia slowly lifted herself onto her elbows and inhaled sharply through her teeth.

"Ich fuhle mich wie Scheisse…," Historia sighed out and Ymir stared blankly, "I feel like shit, _Liebchen*. _Mein gott, this is why we all decided to speak English. Auch go wash your face, it is covered in ash." She said exasperated as she buried her face in a pillow and sighed even heavier. Ymir chuckled lowly, and got up to wash her face. Historia turned her head to peek at her lover. The brunette scrubbed at her face and hair vigorously. When she felt confident she'd gotten all of the black smudges from her face, she slicked back her hair and towel dried it before returning to her blonde goddess.

"Remember when we'd first met in that forest," Ymir started playing with her blonde strands, "and I had asked if you were lost, and you looked at me like I was a killer?" Historia lifted her head up quickly and looked Ymir in the eye.

"Ymir, you were covered in blood and dirt, your clothing was torn, and not to mention you were just as horribly lost as I was." A small pout played on the younger girl's face.

"Yes, well, the men weren't too happy with my way with the ladies. I didn't expect them to leave me stranded in the middle of forest, however, but I'd have never of met you."

"Ymir?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss them?" Ymir pondered Historia's question for a moment.

"I miss my mother a bit, I suppose. She always took good care of me. I just wish she could taste the freedom I have. I mean look!," Ymir stuck out her leg, "I can wear trouser now! I can show off my muscular, athletic calves!*" She laughed pulling her trousers to her knees, "I think that the art and music of the culture is something I took pride in, but its beliefs just were not for me." Ymir stated the last sentence softly.

"I understand, _Liebchen._" Historia smiled and slipped her hands into the other woman's larger ones.

"I'm sorry you got hurt…I can't help but feel it's my fault." Ymir admitted solemnly.

"It was an accident, Ymir. I could've done the same to you. Besides, the scars are what teach us to be the best, remember? Speaking of, did you see them? How bad are they? What do they look like?" The sudden barrage of questions threw Ymir off guard and she simply let out that low, loving chuckle.

"They looked pretty bad, but I think that's just because you are so pale. They shape was interesting though. They looked similar to wings. Maybe it was a sign from above, yeah?" Ymir laughed and gently pulled the girl to lay across her torso, Historia abiding.

"Ymir, remember a while later in those woods, when it'd been snowing and we had to share a single blanket under a tent…?" Ymir frowned at the memory.

"Yes, _Litja, _why?" She replied.

"I think, if we'd never found each other, neither of us would've survived that winter…actually I'm not even sure I remember how we survived that night together." Historia's brows were furrowed in an attempt to remember that night. Ymir simply laughed out loud causing the other girl to jump.

"Ymir, _Was zür Hölle?* _I'm talking about a time we almost died, asshole." Historia was worried inhaling all that smoke and paraffin had finally started taking effect on the other girl's brain.

"No, _Litja _I remembered how we stayed warm that night," She took a deep breath to avoid breaking out into laughter again, "we, uh, hah-"

"Oh? OH. OHHH MEIN GOTT, WIR GEFICKT. ICH HABE VERGESSEN-"*

* * *

Annie had been honest when she told Mikasa she was going to see Tikho. She simply stared at the sleeping lion, acknowledging the beauty of his mane and the gentleness of his face. She felt a resemblance to the beast. She knew she was small, that she had a gentle face when off-guard, but she knew if she ever needed to really hurt someone she could do so without a second thought. She did not take pride in this. Her knowledge was a grim reminder that she was raised as a weapon for a war that she wanted no part of. Annie sighed deeply and leaned onto a crate.

"_Harder, Annie. Never hesitate, never take your eyes off of your target," Her father's voice had rang out as she punched the target he held, "If you don't stun them at least in the first hit," he easily blocked one of her punches, kicking her legs out from under her, "then you will never survive." He swung his fist down, stopping mere centimeters from her nose. She was only 9, yet her father would show almost no mercy. _

_The man grabbed the front of his daughter's sweatshirt and hauled her back to her feet, "Again." _

_She swung her fist to the target but it was easily blocked, she tried again, deflected, again, deflected, punched in the stomach, again blocked, smacked in the head, again, blocked, kicked in the side. Annie cried out sharply before she felt a rage bubbling bitterly in the back of her throat. She moved forward and ducked a swing, then grabbed her father's leg, toppling him backwards. She crossed her legs around his thigh and his shin between her arms, and yanked. He nearly screamed in pain, before shoving Annie off of him.*_

_Even years later, her father walked with a cane. She never let up on him in training though. Why should she? He punched her, she punched back. He kicked her, she kicked back. He fell down, she stood over him until he got back on his own feet. Why should she help someone stronger than her? Why should she let up on someone stronger than her?_

"_Dad, why do you teach me to fight?" Annie had asked._

"_Because, Annie, you will one day be of great service to this country." Her father had replied. She did not understand at age 11, or 13, or 16, but when 19 came along and the people began to rebel against the Czar Nicholas II, she finally understood. She was trained to concuss, to stun, to __**kill.**__ She was used to become a weapon. _

"_You are to help overthrow the Czar. We will have a new Russia. A better motherland," He had said. Years of abuse, blood, sweat and tears all came rushing back to her as she looked at her father blankly. 'Is this a joke?' she'd asked herself. She'd admit that her home country had been in disarray recently, but that did not require premature death to others. Without second thought, she went to her room, gathered her clothing and dear picture of her friends, and left with not even a goodbye to her father. _

_Her time with Bertholdt and Reiner had brought her to an unfortunate realization one morning as the three had camped in the woods. They'd caught a small rabbit in a snare the night before and Annie had grabbed it by its feet, preparing to kill the wriggling creature. When she raised the knife to slit its throat she made eye contact with the other boys. The look they shared could only be an expression of distraught. _

"_What? Aren't you guy's hungry?" She'd asked them. _

"_Well,…yeah, but can't we kill something less cute?" Bertholdt had answered. _

"_Cute?" She looked down at the rabbit again, its struggle futile against Annie's grip._

"_Yeah, like a fish or something…," Reiner had spoke this time, " Do you not feel any remorse killing a cute innocent creature like this?" _

_Annie looked at the boys in confusion. 'Cute? Innocent? This rabbit is food. It's not even human, how can someone see any sort of worldly attraction to an animal?' She released an exasperated sigh and dropped the rabbit, watching after it as it scurried away. 'There goes breakfast._

"_Did you lose your empathy while training with your dad or something?" Reiner had asked._

_She never answered him._

Annie had long ago sat on a chair near the crates, and her eyes shut as she reminisced solemnly about her childhood. _"You're beautiful." _Mikasa's words had played in her head over and over again. No one had ever said anything like that to her. Hell, hardly anyone besides Reiner and Bertholdt even acknowledged her existence. Yet this woman…

Annie pursed her lips as she pulled up a mental image of the tall Asian. Mikasa had a body that the lion-tamer had come to admire: lean, great posture, good muscle tone, but just enough softness to still make her feminine. Her eyes were a gorgeous grey, accented nicely by the darkness of her hair, and her lips looked so soft, she was so…

"Beautiful…" Annie whispered out loud in realization. _Mikasa is beautiful, _she thought to herself, and for the first time in a long while she felt something flutter in her chest and a warmth seep into her bones. It'd almost felt as if a summer breeze had blown through the cold autumn air and danced across her skin. The lion-tame stood up slowly, afraid if she stood too fast the euphoric feeling she was having would disappear. A small smile formed on her face as she walked back to her trailer.

Annie blamed her father for her lack of humanity, and nothing felt more triumphal than the fluttering of her stomach. It proved she wasn't the war machine her father made her. It proved she was indeed, still human.

When the lion-tamer opened her door, she sat on her bed and pulled a sketchbook and pencil from under her pillow. She flipped it to a clean page and went to work on a portrait of the person that had captivated her thoughts.

* * *

Mikasa sat in her trailer staring at the ceiling and deep in thought. _Did calling her beautiful upset her? Was…was I too straightforward? I just ruined any chance of us getting remotely closer didn't eye. _She sighed and sat up reached into her box of knives, extracting several and promptly throwing them at the target painted on her wall. To Mikasa, this wasn't even practice. This was just sheer boredom at this point. Something she did to get her mind off things.

Suddenly a head of blonde caught the corner of her eye. Mikasa looked out the window at the movement. The knife-thrower almost dropped her handful of knives. It was Annie, which didn't shock her. What shocked her was the slight bounce in her step, the light in her eyes, but most of all the kind smile that was delicately placed upon her lips. Mikasa couldn't help but stare and smile widely herself. Mikasa threw all 4 knives at the wall, hitting their target.

_She truly is beautiful._

* * *

Litja: It's kinda like calling someone Shorty. It's like little one or little girls. Norwegians don't have very good petnames.

Liebchen: German for loved one, essentially. It's a term of endearment.

"I can wear trouser now! I can show off my muscular, athletic calves!": Romani women are not supposed to show off their legs. They also are supposed to only do as their husbands tell them. It's a very male run culture. So as you can imagine with Ymir being hella gay, her troupe was not too happy.

"Ymir, _Was zür Hölle?": _Literally translates to "Ymir, what the hell?" In German.

"Oh? OH. OHHH MEIN GOTT, WIR GEFICKT. ICH HABE VERGESSEN-": My personal favorite line in german so far, "Oh? OH. OHHH MY GOD. WE FUCKED. I FORGOT-"

_She crossed her legs around his thigh and his shin between her arms, and yanked. He nearly screamed in pain, before shoving Annie off of him.: _This is a classic butterfly hold. It's very hard to put into words. Also I'd like to point out it is canon that she crippled her father in anger. I don't think in this particular way but it was during her training. It was in her visual novel, she said her father always walked with a bad limp or something. Idk I was proud of my baby.

Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter. ;A; Once again, I apologize it's so short.


End file.
